1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video projector image quality, and more particularly to a system and method of correcting, adjusting and enhancing images generated from a video projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video projectors remain an integral mechanism for presenting mixed media content for audiences in conference rooms, classrooms, etc. Often, portable or movable video projectors are utilized within the confines of a space by a presenter. Because such video projectors and/or display screens are not fixedly mounted in the given environment, the resulting video image being displayed is subject to various quality issues such as distortions, out-of-focus issues, etc.
In many instances, the presenter must manually adjust and readjust the placement and settings on the projector to create a best quality image. This often results in a less than ideal image projection. For example, if the surface on which the projector rests is not level, a tilted image may result. If the angle of the projector is too great, a keystone effect may result, e.g., in which the image is wider at the top than the bottom. Projectors are available that address some of these basic issues by including, e.g., tilt sensors and vertical keystone adjustments. However, current approaches fail to provide a comprehensive solution that automatically generates a high quality image from a portable projector without user intervention.